Renaissance
by Frip-Ouille
Summary: Là, je sens qu'avec cellelà, je vais vous surprendre et me fâcher avec beaucoup de monde...


**Renaissance**

Une femme se tient droite sur le toit de l'immeuble balayé par les vents d'automne, ses cheveux blonds volent autour de son visage mélancolique.

Ses yeux perdus dans l'immensité de la ligne d'horizon, et un seul mot qui résonne dans son esprit : « Pourquoi ? ».

…

Riza s'était présentée en pleine nuit au domicile du Colonel Mustang.

Cela faisait à présent plusieurs semaines qu'elle avait été transférée sous les ordres du Généralissime.

Ils n'avaient eu aucun échange depuis. Mustang préférait l'éviter pour ne pas attirer l'attention plus que nécessaire sur elle, laissant croire à leurs ennemis qu'elle n'était qu'un pion de peu d'importance.

C'était bien inutile.

C'est donc avec une extrême surprise que Roy découvrit son ex-lieutenant appuyée nonchalamment dans l'encadrement de sa porte.

« Lieutenant Hawkeye ?

« Bonsoir Colonel. Puis-je entrer ?

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Roy s'écarta pour lui libérer le passage.

« Je vous dérange ? Vous n'étiez peut-être pas seul… »

Riza entra d'un pas chaloupé, dégageant une aura de pure féminité qui le troubla instantanément.

« Non, vous ne me dérangez pas. Je suis juste surpris de vous voir là. »

Riza lui sourit.

« J'avais juste envie de vous revoir. Je peux m'en aller si je tombe mal. »

Déjà elle faisait demi-tour et se dirigeait vers la porte. Roy la retint par son poignet.

« Non, n'en faites rien. Ca me fait plaisir de vous voir. »

Riza s'avança dans la pièce principale et retira son manteau. Roy perdit son souffle à la vue de la robe sombre qu'elle portait. Fendue haut sur sa jambe, elle révélait une cuisse à la peau laiteuse et au galbe parfait, alors que le décolleté plongeant laissait entrevoir une poitrine ferme.

Roy dut ravaler sa salive avant de pouvoir s'exprimer de nouveau :

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

« Oui, s'il vous plaît, la même chose que vous. »

Roy revint avec deux verres de vin et en tendit un à Riza qui avait pris place dans un fauteuil en croisant ses jambes.

Ils burent lentement leur verre, laissant flotter un silence gêné entre eux. Roy ne pouvait empêcher son regard de survoler la silhouette de Riza en s'arrêtant plus longuement sur ses seins qui semblaient vouloir s'échapper du tissu et de sa cuisse entièrement dévoilée à présent par la position qu'avait adoptée Riza.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venue ce soir ? » Sa question n'avait pour but que de briser le silence qui commençait à devenir pesant.

Riza ne lui répondit pas mais continua de boire tranquillement. Enfin elle se pencha vers la table basse pour reposer son verre vide.

Roy se pencha de même, lui attrapant son poignet doucement mais fermement.

« Vous ne répondez pas à ma question… »

Pour toute réponse, Riza approcha son visage du sien, s'arrêtant juste à trois centimètres du sien, baissant ses yeux sur les lèvres de Roy.

C'est d'une voix que la sensualité rendait grave qu'elle lui murmura : « J'ai fait le plus long chemin, à vous de franchir le dernier pas. »

Le sang ne fit qu'un tour dans les veines de Roy. Combien de nuits avait-il rêvé d'un pareil moment ? Son lieutenant avait toujours représenté le fantasme absolu, la femme magnifique à portée de main mais intouchable.

Et ce soir, après des semaines sans se voir, elle se trouvait là devant lui, tellement proche que son souffle avait franchi ses propres lèvres, tentante comme jamais. Librement offerte.

C'était plus que ne pouvait supporter n'importe quel homme… Et Roy se laissa submerger par son désir.

Un clignement de paupières plus tard, il s'emparait des lèvres de Riza.

Déjà ses mains cherchaient les attaches de la robe, fouillaient le corps de Riza alors qu'elle courbait sa tête en arrière et gémissait de plaisir.

Ils abandonnèrent leurs vêtements tout le long du chemin jusqu'à la chambre où Roy déposa Riza sur le lit.

Les ombres dansaient sur les murs révélant la danse nuptiale qui se déroulait dans la pénombre.

Roy ne cessait de couvrir de baisers le visage de Riza, revenant toujours sur ses lèvres alors que le plaisir montait en vagues successives.

La jouissance les trouva au même instant, éclatant en millier d'étoiles colorées derrière leurs paupières closes, les emmenant très loin de ce monde.

Epuisé, repu, Roy se souleva sur ses coudes pour embrasser une nouvelle fois son amante.

Riza le regardait avec une infinie douceur. Roy ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait. La douleur intense enflamma son corps, lui coupant le souffle. Une goutte de sang perla sur sa lèvre et tomba sur la joue de Riza, larme écarlate qui coula le long de sa pommette.

Il baissa vers elle un regard où brillait l'incompréhension. Il ne put murmurer qu'un faible : « Pourquoi ? »

Riza fit rentrer ses ongles extensibles.

« Parce que je t'aime et que telle est ma nature. »

Les yeux pleins d'amour de Riza ne quittaient plus ceux de Roy alors que la vie s'échappait de son corps.

Ils restèrent enlacés ainsi bien après que Roy ai rendu son dernier souffle.

Ce n'est qu'au petit matin que Riza avait quitté l'appartement.

…

Le soleil irradie la ligne d'horizon et Riza est seule sur le toit, les cheveux battus par le vent.

Les souvenirs viennent en flash comme les fantômes insaisissables d'un passé oublié qui viennent danser devant ses yeux avant de s'évanouir.

La tentative avortée d'attentat contre le Généralissime.

Bradley la tient fermement contre le mur, la lame de son épée effilée sous son menton. Le sang qui perle dans son cou.

_« Vous avez poussé votre chance trop loin Lieutenant. »_

La croix sur laquelle on l'avait attachée par les bras, pendue dans le vide.

_« Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Moins vous lutterez moins vous souffrirez. »_

La douleur intense qui s'était répandue dans son corps à la limite du supportable. Son cœur qui cesse de battre, remplacé par cette pierre rouge sang.

L'évanouissement, puis la renaissance… et l'oubli.

La porte qui s'ouvre alors que la nuit est tombée depuis longtemps.

_« Lieutenant Hawkeye ? »_

L'amour comme une tempête qui les ravage et les consume.

D'un geste absent elle essuie la larme qui coule sur sa joue. Déjà elle ne sait plus pourquoi elle pleure, ni pourquoi telle une malédiction cette larme a la couleur du sang.

Elle fait demi-tour et s'éloigne.

Les souvenirs s'évanouissent déjà… ne lui reste plus qu'un prénom.

_Lust._

Telle est à présent sa nature.


End file.
